


Popcorn and PJs

by hauntedwhispers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedwhispers/pseuds/hauntedwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. had asked you down to D.C. in order to attend a briefing on a new mission. Ever since the battle of New York you and the Avengers had become extremely close, so much so that the last time Tony was in the same state as you, he had forced you to go out and both of you had wound up drunk... Hopefully, with the help of Steve, your trip to D.C. would turn out a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and PJs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle...
> 
> Thanks to animefreak141 for the encouragement and editing and generally being a great human.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Okay, so I’ll meet you at the Potomac Bridge at 11?” you couldn’t really hear him over the crowd around you, but there was a noise at the other end of the phone that sounded like he was agreeing.  “Awesome, see you then Steve!” You said before you hung up the phone, placed it back in your pocket and looked out to the unfamiliar city.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had asked you down to D.C. in order to attend a briefing on a new mission. Ever since the battle of New York you and the Avengers had become extremely close, so much so that the last time Tony was in the same state as you, he had forced you to go out and both of you had wound up drunk... Hopefully, with the help of Steve, your trip to D.C. would turn out a little better. What were you thinking? It was _Steve._   If you went out with him, you would more than likely see the entire city and not miss a single thing.  You smiled.  You could tell how excited he was.  Usually he was the one who was absolutely clueless about everything; to be able to show someone else something new for once would be a nice change for him... You stopped and pulled out your phone and dialled.  Now all you had to do was find your hotel...    
“Hey, Steve... Uh... do you know where the hotel is...?”

After around thirty minutes of directions you finally made it to the correct building.  It wasn’t Steve’s fault at all; it was your fault and had something to do with taking a left when you were supposed to take a right over and over again... But it didn’t matter too much, Steve didn’t seem bothered by your intrusion on his personal time, and it was nice to have someone to talk to in a city you barely knew. As soon as you entered the hotel you collapsed into the bed, not bothering to shower or even change.  Flying was a hectic experience, and all you wanted to do was sleep until morning...

_

There was an extremely annoying and loud noise blaring next to your ear. You groaned as your eyes cracked open. That was when you realised it was your alarm clock, and, look at that, you were gonna be late for breakfast. _Great_... just _great_...

You turned off the alarm and sprinted to the shower before attempting to badly blow-dry your hair.  You were an expert in multi-tasking, but you felt like your limbs were being ordered around by an invisible puppet master, and your mind was completely blank, barely allowing you to focus on the tasks at hand, let alone recognise the knocking at the door.  You supressed a sigh and left the bathroom.

Hastily you made your way over to the door of your hotel room, brush in hand, hair in curlers, wearing only your complimentary white robe, looking every bit the rushed mess you felt, and opened it.  The moment you realised who was standing there, you wanted to slam the door and never come out again... Before you stood Steve Rogers, looking adorable as ever with the remnants of his bed head and a massive smile on his face, but not just any smile.  It was the kind of smile that covered people’s faces when they were trying desperately not to laugh at someone... You then realised that _you_ were that _someone_... Steve Rogers, the sweetest guy you had met , was laughing at you... _Wonderful_.

It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but once it did, your ability to speak returned.   
“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” you said, mouth half full of toothpaste as you glared at him, feeling the blood surge to your cheeks.   
“Well, I figured since it’s your first day in DC, I’d take you out to breakfast. Now I’m thinking maybe I should have called.” He paused, allowing his cerulean blue eyes to run over your body. “Nice robe by the way.” he said, trying to hide his smile, but failing miserably.   
“Yeah, you think?” you said, rolling your eyes as you motioned him inside and went back to the bathroom in an attempt to salvage your morning.

_

Once you were safely hidden in the bathroom you allowed the embarrassment of the entire situation wash over you.  Steve Rogers had just seen you dressed in what can only be described as the worst abominable snowman costume in the history of _ever_. The massive crush you’d had on him since Howard showed you the old propaganda films during your childhood was really only making everything worse. Damned perfect, gracious super soldier showing up at your fucking door out of nowhere to take you out for breakfast of all things! Breakfast! Who even does that?! You paused to think for a moment... It was really nice of him though... You caught sight of yourself in the mirror, the dreamy smile and faint blush... Okay, _no_.  You were mad at him! You harshly placed your hands on your cheeks.  A dull, stinging pain ran through your face and snapped you out of your amorous stupor.  You let out a soft breath.  Just get through today without doing anything else stupid... 

You stepped out of the bathroom and looked up at Steve; feeling a little less frazzled and took in his casual presence. He somehow looked even better in jeans and, was that a _Batman_ t-shirt? When did he learn about Batman? You stopped to compare how he looked now to how he looked in the familiar stars and stripes suit in your mind.  You did kind of have a thing for how he looked the suit, if you were being completely honest.    
“Good morning (y/n), you look great” Steve said as he stood from the couch.   
“Why thank you Captain.” You replied with a smile. “So, what now?”   
“Well, I thought I’d take you to one of my favourite diners before we head out, sound good?”   
“Sounds great.”

_

There you were at a table with Steve Rogers, eating (favourite breakfast) and talking like it was just a normal guy at a normal table in a normal city doing normal people things. Which, considering your upbringing and current life course, was completely foreign... You talked and ate and enjoyed each other’s company for the better part of 2 hours, at which point you decided that as much as you would enjoy sitting in a booth and sharing battle stories, you should probably get up and go do _something_. 

That _something_ ended up being a walk around town. Steve took you to the Washington Monument and passed the White House. You walked past the Smithsonian and the Triskelion, laughing at how utterly obvious Fury’s black out blinds were, and had some lunch before eventually deciding to sit by the river and enjoy the evening.   
“So, how goes being a 97 year old man?” You asked with a smirk.  
“Well, I can still walk and talk and use the facilities by myself so I’d say it’s going pretty well. How goes being a superhero?”   
“I’m not a superhero Steve.”   
“Can’t you shoot fireballs?”   
“Well, yeah bu-,”   
“Can’t you also manipulate the other elements?”   
“I guess, bu-,”   
“Then, in my book, you (Y/N), are a superhero.”   
“Steve, you know where I’ve been. Hero isn’t quite the word I’d use.”   
“Well, you save a heck-of-a-lot of people, practically the whole world, on a weekly basis. I’d say that’s pretty heroic.” Steve smiled at you, his deep blue eyes filled with light and happiness, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d say love.   
“Thanks” You smiled back. Yeah, your past wasn’t perfect. It was part of the reason you and Natasha clicked so well, not to mention why Fury picked you out in the first place. Things had started going wrong when you were in high school; you lost touch with Tony and your parents had been killed working at the Pentagon in 9/11. You had been in Boston, going to school and living with your grandparents and when you received the news you made a vow to wipe out every organisation that had anything to do with your parent’s death; starting with the Department of Defence. Then, 10 years ago, you left that life behind. You decided to lay low until one day Nick Fury knocked on your door, asking for your help, and eventually, albeit with a little convincing, you accepted.

Steve knew about your past, all of the Avengers did. It was part of the whole _‘no more keeping secrets from the team’_ policy Tony and, oddly enough, Nat had enforced after the New York Fiasco. So there it was. Nine people who knew almost everything there was to know about you. It was terrifying at first, living in constant fear of judgement and ridicule, but slowly it became easier. You talked to Nat and Clint about it the most, and they both knew how you felt. Tony almost understood, what with bearing years of warfare on his shoulders, all compliments of Stark Industries. Thor could never really comprehend your feelings, not that he was stupid or anything... but he was always a happy face to talk to, and took your mind off things. Bruce came closest after Clint and Nat. He knew what it was like to go to that dark place and not see a way out; to _kill or be killed_. You sometimes wished that there was something you could do to understand him better, to understand the Other Guy better... but even if you wanted to, you knew you never could, so you did the next best thing; you forced Tony to build a Zen room in the tower for Bruce, or any of you really, to go to when you needed to think or escape Tony and Clint’s childish pranks. It wasn’t much, but it was something at the very least, and Bruce was grateful.

Then there was Steve. He barely understood how you felt or what you’d gone through. Yes... he’d lost his whole family, even Peggy was slowly burning out, but he never quite knew how deep the pain went with you.  It was kind of nice... He didn’t know what you were like before joining The Avengers, and he didn’t push you to tell him.  He was nice, calm, and easy to be around. You felt more like yourself when you spoke to him than you had in a _long_ time. The only problem you had with being around him was the crazy insane crush you had on him, and that he was completely and utterly oblivious to your feelings.  

“It’s getting pretty cold out here” You said, looking at Steve with a grimace. “I should have brought a jacket”   
“Here” Steve handed you his hoodie, and though it was massive on your (body type) frame, it was warm and cosy and it smelled like him.   
“Thanks. Nice to have a super soldier who doesn’t get cold around when the breeze picks up” You said with a small smile.  Steve chuckled,    
“Yeah, I suppose it is...” He glanced around the skyline of the city. “It’s getting dark... we should probably head back, we have a briefing in the morning.”   
“What’s the matter Cap, you getting sleepy?” You said, getting up with a smile.   
“Shut up, let’s go.”

As you walked back to your apartment, the air got colder and you found yourself hooking an arm around Steve and huddling close to keep warm. Though you wanted it to be more than a friendly closeness that was all Steve would ever see you as... You glanced up to him... Was that... No... He wasn’t blushing... It was just a trick of the light... 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
